


My Bat, My Signal

by thesametomutual



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesametomutual/pseuds/thesametomutual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU, and a bit of tumblr. </p>
<p>Liam and Louis are law students.<br/>Zayn is a art student.<br/>Harry is a economic and politics student.<br/>Niall studies too, maybe they find out at some point.<br/>Ed is a music student.</p>
<p>Liam and Louis are best friends.<br/>Ed and Harry share a room, Niall is their neighbor.<br/>Niall knows a lot of ppl<br/>Zayn is everywhere and nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bat, My Signal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I just thought I'll try it.  
> It my first so, let's see where this will lead.
> 
> Oh and I apologize for mistakes in words and grammar, English isn't my first language. 
> 
> xx M

**Chapter** **One**

 

That's it. That's the last time he agrees to a blind date! Who is this guy? Did Louis really think they fit, does Lou really don't know him at all.  
Liam is just disappointed and a bit angry. Louis is his best friend, they know each other for ages, they grew up together.

_He remembers the day, like it's yesterday, as this new family moved into next door. At first he just saw girls. Twins and a bigger one, she was loud and everywhere. The twins looked nice, quietly playing as the guys unloaded the moving van._   
_"Louis! LOUIS!!!!" He heard a woman cry out loud from the inside of the house._

Everything looks so funny now because the next things that happened were the best that ever happened to him, at least till then.

_Glass shattered, it broke into million pieces, the neighbors window destroyed by a ball. A black and white little football. Seconds after that a boy ran out of the front door with a smile. HE SMILED._   
_A mischievous smile with a hint of alarm in his blue eyes._   
_Their eyes met, feet speeding towards him and the boy shouting "RUN!" at him with a smile getting bigger every step he came closer._   
_He didn't stop, he grabbed Liam's sweater. He nearly fell but the brown haired one dragged him into his own backyard._

That was the day they became friends. Liam would never admit it to Louis, but he changed his life. He changed it for the better. But deep down Louis knows that, Liam drifts of.

"No, focus. He is not, I repeat, NOT, N-O-T no, not a good friend at all." Liam soliloquize.

This date was a complete mess.

He got up the stairs to Louis's flat. Knocked three times, with a bit of anger behind it.  
Preparing to call out Louis for his shit match-maker qualities, he takes a deep breath as he hears the key turning.  
A very naked tall guy standing in the doorway. Ice cream in one hand and a spoon in his mouth, he smiles at him with big green eyes. His curly hair falling over his shoulders.

Did Liam knock on the wrong door? Ready to apologize, the fit young one says, "Oops! Hi! I'm Harry and I guess you are looking for Lou, right?".

"Ahhhh yeah, yeah...... Well I can come another time. You tow are obviously busy!"

"No, not at all! Babe, it's... "

"Liam" he whispers.

"Liam! I'll give you tow some time! Don't forget to bring the chopsticks, afterwards! Please com' on in! Lou's in the kitchen."

"Ahhh I really don't want to bother, I can talk to him tomorrow!"

"Don't be silly. You look like shit." Harry turns and heads of to the bedroom, he supposes.

Liam doesn't know what he should do, reaching for the doorknob to close it from the outside, Louis's head appears around the corner.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Lou, doesn't matter, we'll talk tomorrow! Have a nice evening?"

"No, hey, wait! What's going on? Why are you even here, shouldn't you be clutched against a wall all hot an naked with Julian?"  
Liam blinded by the awful flashbacks of that night, nods his head mindlessly.

"Yeah,... No! I mean no!" stepping closer " you are so not going to set me up with someone again, it's like you don't know me at all! For real Lou!?! What did you think! This bloke and me!!??!!"

"First of all, his fit and don't you dare say something different! And close the fucking door, I'm not the new reality show for me neighbors!"

"Language!! That's the second!" a voice coming from the bedroom.

"I'm not even talking with you! Doesn't count!"

"I'm the one in charge here, and if you don't shut up now, it'll be the third strike, an you know what that means!"

"Alright, alright!"

Liam considers his option, turning backwards and heading the few steps outside the flat, "Talk tomorrow Lou, you're occupied, have fun or whatever you two are up to!"

"Hey Li! I'll call ya! Tomorrow, 'right!"

"Sure, bye"

"Thx mate, that guy is insane, and proper fit, have you seen his...."

"God, stop it, you fucker!"

"Not tonight" Louis's smile turns into that mischievous one again before he winks.

Liam closes the door and walks home. He could stop a taxi but the cool autumn breeze will clear his head. 20 minutes and he'll be home.

In the end, Lou didn't call and Liam turned his phone off after ringing him all Saturday.  
Some time off will be the best and if he doesn't talk with him, Lou can't force him into another horrible blind date with one of his friends mates.  
Sunday morning was all quiet and peaceful. Liam finished reading the newest Batman comic and went for a run.

The bling from his notebook gets him back to reality. He likes the new messenger, tumblr stuff did a good job, it took them a while and they should have kept the other one as well, but it is what it is.

He nearly falls over his own feet with the towel in his hair, hands massaging his scalp.

**That-Bat-Signal-I-Look-For** :  
Did you finish it? What do u think?

Liam's face settles into this little smile.


End file.
